


누구 애기? (Whose baby are you?)

by tullycat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, jeonghan demands a lot of love, there are...too many side pairings to list see if you can find them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tullycat/pseuds/tullycat
Summary: Jeonghan claims a lot of people as his. Seungcheol thinks he might want to be one of them.





	누구 애기? (Whose baby are you?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helicases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/gifts).



> My gift for helicases! I bet you didn't expect this!! I sure didn't! But sometimes Jeonghan just calls to you...  
> I hope this fic brightens your day and brings you good omens for the new year ❤️
> 
> Thank you to merryofsoul for all the help figuring out the boys and betaing....you really deserve a ghost writing credit

“Chan, whose baby are you?”

They’re at their usual Saturday night soccer game, Seungcheol, Chan, Jeonghan, and Hansol versus another group in their league. Chan sighs heavily, like Jeonghan has asked him to complete some Herculean task, but faithfully answers, “Jeonghan-hyung’s.”

Seungcheol hides his smile behind his hand. It’s no different than usual; Jeonghan asks for reassurance almost every time he sees Chan, and sometimes even texts him when they’re apart, but it’s so predictably Jeonghan that Seungcheol loves it.

“I feel like I’m on a date being chaperoned by my parents,” Hansol complains, juggling the ball with his feet.

Seungcheol has gotten that comment before from the group, but he tries to not let it bother him. They mean well, and he and Jeonghan do end up spending the most time with each other. It’s not that Seungcheol doesn’t want to be lumped into a couple with Jeonghan; it’s that he wants it _too_ much.

“Thank you, Hansol,” Jeonghan says, because he revels in comments about him taking care of their friends. He walks over to Seungcheol to hug him from behind and Seungcheol doesn’t even mind the feeling of their sweaty bodies pressing together.

Jeonghan digs his chin into Seungcheol’s shoulder until Seungcheol is forced to say, “Jeonghan, what?” 

“Don’t be rude to our babies,” he says. “Accept your role as parent.” And that’s new, because Chan has never been anything but Jeonghan’s baby.

“Thank you, Hansol...thank you...Chan?” Seungcheol says, trying not to question it too much.

“Mm. You’re welcome, I guess,” Chan replies. “It could be worse." 

Jeonghan hums happily in his ear and for the rest of the game, Seungcheol feels like he’s floating on air whenever he remembers Jeonghan calling them both parents.

 

—

 

For Minghao’s 25th birthday, Junhui had insisted everyone fly into Liaoning to celebrate, even planning an itinerary. They finish the weekend at Minghao’s favorite restaurant, in the only private room big enough to fit the thirteen of them.

Seungcheol ends up next to Jeonghan by default, since everyone else wants to sit next to their partner. Not that Seungcheol minds. He’s content to be near Jeonghan in any capacity, even when Jeonghan is being devious, like now.

“Chan, whose baby are you?” Jeonghan asks, reclined against the back of the chair. He looks like he doesn’t care about the answer but Seungcheol knows that’s a front.

“Jeonghan-hyung’s,” Chan replies without emotion. 

Jeonghan nods, as if he doesn’t ask Chan this question constantly. “And whose baby will you be when you’re thirty?”

“Jeonghan-hyung’s.” 

Jeonghan nods again, satisfied for the moment.

From across the table, Seungcheol notices Minghao looking between Jeonghan and Chan with wide eyes. Jeonghan notices too, because nothing ever escapes his attention when it’s related to him.

“Minghao, did you want a nickname too?” Jeonghan asks.

Minghao flushes at being caught and shakes his head. “No, that’s okay hyung.” 

“I insist. My present to you,” Jeonghan says. “What’s a good nickname for you?”

“Fairy?” Chan suggests.

Jeonghan makes a thinking face, not seeming convinced. “Hmm. He reminds me more of a flower. What’s a good flower for Minghao?”

The question doesn’t sound rhetorical, so Seungcheol offers, “Sunflower?”

“Perfect!” Jeonghan gives Seungcheol a genuine smile, one that never fails to make Seungcheol’s blood fizzy. “Excellent choice, Cheolie.” He turns back to Minghao, who looks like he’s slowly realizing his mistake. “Minghao, whose sunflower are you?”

“...Jeonghan-hyung’s?” he tries tentatively.

Jeonghan claps and Junhui sticks his head into their commotion. “Minghao is a sunflower?”

“Apparently,” Minghao says, not hiding his grimace.

“Minghao is my pretty flower,” Junhui singsongs. “My sunflower, my sunshine, my luck, my love. Minghao, sweetie, will you be my husband too?” 

It takes a few seconds for Minghao to register what Junhui just said. His face changes to something Seungcheol can’t read and Minghao asks, “Wait, is this for real?” He stares at Junhui. “Is this a prank?” Junhui shakes his head and Minghao throws his arms around him. They switch to Mandarin, but judging by the amount of kissing happening, it looks like happy news.

“I love love,” Seokmin sighs.

Seungcheol leans close to Jeonghan to whisper in his ear. “Did you know about this?”

Jeonghan smiles. “I wish I could take credit, but no. This was all Jun.” He slides his hand down Seungcheol's arm and holds onto his wrist as the congratulations start.

 

—

 

Seungcheol keys into the shared hotel room after finally finishing their eighth toast to Junhui and Minghao and deciding to turn in for the night. As soon as it clicks open, Jeonghan pushes him and Joshua inside before swinging the door shut, leaving Seokmin on the other side of the door.

“Don’t torture Seokmin,” Joshua says mildly as Jeonghan giggles at the door. He leaves his and Seokmin’s suitcase by one bed, so Seungcheol claims the other as his own.

Jeonghan pulls the chain lock into the track and then opens the door a fraction. “Seokmin, do you want to come inside?” Seungcheol snorts at the flirty, mischievous hyung voice Jeonghan is putting on. He and Joshua share a look and Seungcheol turns on the TV to entertain them while they wait.

“Seokminie, do you want to come inside? Be cute for hyung,” Jeonghan says. Seungcheol can hear a high pitched voice coo something to Jeonghan and Jeonghan clapping in response. He laughs silently and looks over at Joshua, who is already laughing and covering his face in second-hand embarrassment.

“Whose fool are you?”

“Jeonghan hyung’s fool,” Seokmin says eagerly.

Jeonghan finally unlocks the door to let Seokmin in, and Seokmin immediately hugs Jeonghan and bounces up and down.

“You don’t have to say it every time, you know,” Seungcheol calls over to him.

“But it’s our thing,” Seokmin says. “I _am_ Jeonghan’s fool.”

“I feel like I should be mad that you're trying to steal my boyfriend from me,” Joshua says, “but somehow I’m okay with it.” Seokmin jumps onto the bed next to Joshua to cuddle up to him.

Jeonghan follows Seokmin onto the bed, slinging an arm over Joshua’s chest and snuggling up to him. “Aw, do you want to be my baby too, my Shua-yah? I'm almost your hyung.”

“Yeah, but you're not,” Joshua says back, poking his arm. He turns to Seungcheol, still sitting alone on the other bed. “You have nicknames for Chan, Minghao, and Seokmin...maybe Seungcheol wants to be something, too.”

Before Seungcheol can answer, Jeonghan says, “No, Seungcheol wouldn't want to,” before he's back to cuddling against Joshua and making Seokmin giggle.

Joshua shoots Seungcheol a look that Seungcheol doesn't understand but still feels disapproving. He hadn't even said anything — and the more Seungcheol thinks about it, the more he thinks he's not _not_ interested in being something of Jeonghan's.

“No more room at the inn,” Joshua says, pushing at Jeonghan. “This is boyfriend cuddling time now.”

Seungcheol doesn’t know what Joshua is up to because he rarely denies Jeonghan, until Joshua finally gets Jeonghan off the bed and says, “Oh no, only two beds,” in a completely deadpan voice. He sends another meaningful look Seungcheol’s way.

Seungcheol freezes, not sure how he let that fact escape him, and doubly not sure how Joshua knows about his crush on Jeonghan. He doesn’t have long to think before Jeonghan flops on top of him.

“Fine, I’ll have Seungcheol cuddle me tonight. He’s nicer to me.” Jeonghan wraps his arms around any available area on Seungcheol and buries his face into Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol is too afraid to look at Joshua.

After they’re ready for bed and are about to turn the lights out, Seungcheol turns to Jeonghan and whispers, “I can cuddle you, if you want.” He steadfastly ignores any giggles coming from the other side of the room.

Jeonghan squirms down and pulls the covers over his face, saying, “No, I was kidding.”

Seungcheol rolls over to face the other direction, and it’s less embarrassing for him this way, but he can’t hide the disappointment from himself.

 

—

 

The thirteen of them show up to Seungcheol’s apartment on Christmas Eve, which they celebrate mostly for Joshua, who has held onto his American gift-giving tradition. No one really minds, because first, presents, and second, it gives them a reason to all get together. Seungcheol had agonized over what gift to bring for the exchange until he spotted an eye mask Jeonghan would like, then grabbed it before he could overthink it.

“First we all draw numbers, and then when your number is called, you can either steal or open a new present,” Seungkwan explains.

Chan raises his hand. “Shouldn’t Seungcheol be explaining this? Or like, Joshua, since this is his idea?”

Seungcheol laughs and waves his hands in front of him. “No, no, keep going Seungkwannie.” 

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing,” Seungkwan says. “So, one gift can be stolen twice —”

Seungcheol chooses a gift first and recognizes the scent as the same type of hand lotion Jeonghan uses. He tucks it away to the side so the others will forget to steal it from him and Jeonghan looks pleased.  Five people in, Seungkwan opens the eye mask Seungcheol wrapped. Jeonghan had been bumping against Joshua and not paying much attention, but as soon as he spots the mask, Jeonghan gets quiet.

Seungkwan notices, of course, and slips the mask on. “Jeonghan hyung, do I look cute?” He poses like a flower, showing Jeonghan first and then turning to Soonyoung to blow him a kiss.

“So cute, Seungkwan,” Jeonghan trills back. 

The mask gets stolen by Hansol and then Chan before Jeonghan gets to his turn. He plucks it from Chan’s hands and returns to his seat when Seungkwan yells, “It’s been stolen twice already, it’s dead now. You can’t steal it again hyung.”

“No, you’ve miscounted,” Jeonghan says, and everyone laughs. “Really, it dies with me now.”

Seungcheol adds in, “Besides, eye masks have special rules. They can be stolen three times.” It’s suddenly very important to him that Jeonghan ends up with his mask.

“Seungcheol agrees, it’s mine!” Jeonghan shouts. He pulls the mask over his face and falls into Joshua’s lap, pretending to fall asleep.

When the last present is opened, Seungcheol is allowed to steal one gift if he wants, but he sticks with the lotion. He actually had wanted it, because he stole some from Jeonghan whenever he visited his apartment, but Jeonghan’s smile makes it even better.

“Who brought the mask, anyway?” Hansol asks as they’re cleaning up the wrapping paper.

Seungcheol sits back and lets them point fingers at each other until Mingyu gestures over to him and says, “I think it was Seungcheol.”

“Looks like you two ended up with each other’s gifts,” Joshua says, much too knowingly for Seungcheol’s liking. There’s nothing to know. “Maybe you should’ve just had a private exchange.”

“Well, Seungcheol takes care of me,” Jeonghan says. Seungcheol has to concentrate very hard to not turn red and hide his face in his hands. Jeonghan continues, “And now the maknaes can clean up for us after they lose at drawing straws.”

“How do you know you won’t be cleaning?” Seungkwan asks.

“Oh no. I’m not losing,” Jeonghan assures him.

After a very rigged game, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan shuffle into the kitchen for clean-up duty.

“It’s not a punishment because you’re doing it together, though,” Jeonghan says.

“This good humor thing you’re doing lately, hyung? I hate it,” Seungkwan says back. Seungcheol hides his smile behind his hands.

“Oh? Seungkwannie,” Jeonghan calls.

“Yes hyung?” Seungkwan calls back just as sweetly.

“Whose little darling are you?”

Ten pairs of eyes slide between Jeonghan and Soonyoung.

“Here we go,” Chan says.

“Aren’t you going to answer?” Jeonghan asks when Seungkwan keeps washing dishes and doesn’t respond.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says, trying to do damage control before it starts, “maybe you should let it go.”

“No, it’s a joke, it’s fun.” Jeonghan tilts his head and smiles, and Seungcheol gives up the losing battle. “Seungkwannie, whose little darling?”

Seungkwan finishes washing the plate and sets it on the counter before walking over to Soonyoung. “Soonyoung hyung’s darling,” he says triumphantly, throwing his arms around Soonyoung and stretching up to kiss him. Soonyoung’s face crinkles in happiness and he spins in a circle with Seungkwan.

Jeonghan puts his hand over his heart and drops to his knees dramatically. The group laughs, and Seungcheol figures it's safe to join. Jeonghan can't retaliate against everyone. “What is this….this betrayal,” Jeonghan says. “Dear diary, today I lost a beloved dongsaeng...who will be ripped from me next?”

Still laughing, Seungcheol starts to move his arms in vague herding motions. “Alright, let’s let Jeonghan suffer in peace. I can clean up the rest.” During the time it takes Seungcheol to push eleven men out the door, Jeonghan flops onto his back and lays unmoving on the floor. Joshua gives him a meaningful look that Seungcheol can't decipher as Seokmin pulls him away. He leaves Jeonghan to pout on the floor while he finishes up in the kitchen.

It’s not until Seungcheol joins Jeonghan in the living room and gets a look at his face that he realizes Jeonghan is more upset than he let on earlier. This must have been what Joshua's look was for, though why Joshua left Seungcheol to handle it alone is beyond him. He sits next to Jeonghan and immediately decides better of it, laying down in the middle of the room next to him.

“Tell me why you're sad, Jeonghan.”

“Am I not allowed to want my friends to love me?” Jeonghan says in a haughty tone.

“Sure. But boyfriends do take priority.” Seungcheol settles more firmly on the floor, resting his hands on his stomach and listening to Jeonghan breathe.

“I think we should have a tier system for love. First tier is Jeonghan, second tier can be boyfriends and family,” Jeonghan says, completely seriously.

“I'll bring it up in the group chat, see how they feel,” Seungcheol says, knowing at least three would be down. He avoids posing the same question to himself. “But you know Seungkwan was kidding,” Seungcheol continues. “He still loves you.”

“I know.” Seungcheol can hear Jeonghan's pout without looking and has to tuck away his smile so Jeonghan doesn't think he's laughing at him. “I just love them a lot and I’d be sad if they didn’t love me.”

“So...are you good?” Seungcheol asks.

“What if...what if one of them stopped wanting to be my friend, though?” Jeonghan asks tentatively. 

“That would never happen,” Seungcheol says. “Not unless you murdered someone and even then they'd probably let it slide. Might even be expecting it,” he muses.

“What if someone liked their friend, but was afraid to tell them in case it made them uncomfortable and the friend didn't want to be around that person anymore?” Jeonghan says, his voice just barely above a whisper. “Then you would lose a friend.”

Seungcheol swallows, hard. “That's ridiculous.” He rolls onto his side to look at Jeonghan, who's still staring at the ceiling. “I can't imagine anyone would ever stop wanting to be around you.” It's true. He can't imagine Jeonghan ever doing something to make Seungcheol not want to be with him.

Jeonghan laughs shortly. “A true friend.”

He's still too sad for Seungcheol's liking, especially over what feels to him like a non-issue, so Seungcheol says, “Jeonghan, do you want me to cheer you up?”

Jeonghan lets his head flip to the side, watching Seungcheol with careful eyes.

Seungcheol pinches his cheeks between his fingers and smiles. “Marshmallow,” he says, trying his best to be cute. “I’m a squishy, soft marshmallow.”

“Ahh,” Jeonghan says. “Why are you so cute?” He gazes at Seungcheol with a tiny smile but he says it with sadness, like he did when Seungkwan didn't want choose him, and a few things click into place for Seungcheol.

“Jeonghan, do you want to know a secret?”

“Only if it’s good.” 

“Come over here, then,” Seungcheol says, even though they’re only an arms’ length apart. Jeonghan pouts and doesn’t move. “Jeonghanie...don’t you want to know my secret?”

Jeonghan turns his head to the side with a flourish. “Dear diary, today Cheolie tried to make me move after the pain of losing my dongsaeng...Has he no sympathy? How much more can I endure?”

“It’s a really good secret,” he teases. There's a riot of butterflies in his stomach but Seungcheol is determined now and he's pretty sure he knows what's making Jeonghan sad. “Jeonghan...Hanie…” Seungcheol pokes him in the side until Jeonghan smiles for real and ends up wiggling over to him until they’re pressed against each other.

They’re alone in the room, but Seungcheol still gets close to Jeonghan’s ear to whisper, “I like you, Yoon Jeonghan.”

He pulls back to look at Jeonghan’s face. It’s scrunched up in embarrassment but he’s happy, too.

“That’s your big secret, huh?” Jeonghan says. His tone is light but his hands are playing with Seungcheol’s shirt, keeping him from moving farther away. “I hope you’d like me Cheolie, after we’ve been friends so long.”

Seungcheol props himself up off the ground so he can hover over Jeonghan, resting his weight on his elbows. “Do you have a secret for me, Jeonghan?” he asks.

Jeonghan stops fidgeting and meets Seungcheol’s eyes. “I like you, too, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Okay. That’s good,” Seungcheol says. He cups Jeonghan’s face with one hand and leans down to kiss him.

 

—

 

They're all together for Joshua's birthday in his and Seokmin’s apartment. They usually end up merging it into a solar New Year's Eve party just because of how the dates fall: Seokmin and Joshua can be alone on his birthday and Jeonghan can plan a big party for the next day. Not that Jeonghan minds celebrating Joshua twice. Seungcheol would almost be jealous except he just knows that's how Jeonghan is. It also doesn't hurt that Jeonghan has spent a lot of time over the past week reinforcing his love for Seungcheol alone.

“Jeonghan is lined up for lunar New Year's, I've got Christmas and Joshua has solar New Year's,” Seungcheol says, ticking them off on his fingers as he goes. He turns to Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Jihoon lying together. “Now that the three of you have a house, can I put you for down for Chuseok?”

Mingyu throws an arm over his face. “Please no. I can't even think about parties right now. Wonwoo hyung still has literal boxes full of books to unpack.” Wonwoo smiles up at Mingyu, head in his lap. “And this is the first time I've seen Jihoon hyung for a full hour,” Mingyu continues.

“Well, what did you expect when we got a house with a studio,” Jihoon says shamelessly.

“Speaking of new houses, we need to throw you a housewarming party,” Soonyoung cuts in.

“Yes! Party!” Seokmin pops up from where he's been snuggling up to Joshua. “Tell us when you've moved in and we can all get together again.”

“We've got...five minutes to midnight,” Minghao announces.

Jeonghan passes out glasses of soju for toasting and instead of doting on the younger ones like usual, he comes back to Seungcheol when he's done and curls into his side. Jeonghan rests his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder and that warm thrumming feeling he gets around Jeonghan kicks into high gear.

“Who will be Jeonghan's baby in the new year?” Jeonghan asks. “Chan, whose baby are you?" 

Chan groans. “It's a brand new year. Aren't I too old for this yet?”

Jeonghan prompts again, “Whose baby are you?” 

“Jeonghanie hyung's,” Chan says obediently. Hansol grins at the suffering in Chan's voice and pats him on the back in consolation. Chan smiles at Jeonghan and then turns it to Seungcheol. “Hyung, ask Seungcheol this time,” Chan says.

Seungcheol laughs and turns to Jeonghan expectantly, throwing his arm over Jeonghan's shoulder. Jeonghan had ensured everyone knew they were together by bragging in the group chat, so they're eagerly waiting for Jeonghan’s brain-washing now. Seungcheol doesn't mind it. Turns out he likes belonging to Jeonghan.

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says in his flirty voice, “whose boyfriend are you?”

“Jeonghanie’s,” Seungcheol replies without hesitation. The rest of them whistle and clap; Junhui yells, “Finally!” while Joshua calls out “ _Whipped!”_ in a proud voice. But they're not done.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol smiles. “Whose baby are you?”

“Seungcheolie’s,” Jeonghan says and the room explodes into screams.

The first time Seungcheol asked it had been a joke, but Jeonghan had gotten so shy and embarrassed about answering that he hid his face in his hands for a full minute. After seeing how cute he got, Seungcheol couldn't resist a little brain-washing of his own. He's tried out a few nicknames for Jeonghan in the past week, “Seungcheol's angel” being his favorite, but those are just for them. Now Jeonghan smiles proudly in the midst of the chaos he's created.

“You've made me say it for _years_ and that's all it takes?” Chan yells.

“Hyung, can you be my baby too?” Seungkwan jokes and immediately hides behind Soonyoung at Jeonghan's death look.

“Does this make Chan Seungcheol's grandbaby?” Wonwoo asks.

“Wait, we're going to miss midnight,” Junhui says over their noise. “I need to kiss my cute fiance!” Minghao rolls his eyes at the kissy faces Junhui makes at his neck, then grabs his hand and smiles fondly.

They count down, and on one, Seungcheol pulls a smiling Jeonghan in for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to seventeen but I'm slowly posting things so, [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/tullycat_)


End file.
